Lanala Naigus And Death the Kid's Friendly Romantic Involvement
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Death the Kid knows what he thinks is all about Lanala Naigus, the daughter of Naigus and Sid. Kid has certain...romantic feelings about Lanala..but how will he tell her? Lanala feels the same way, but, being a meister and a weapon mixed, plus a sixteen-year-old, she's not sure how to tell him. Rated K for now, but it may go up. Read and review, but please don't hate!


_**A/N: This is a story for Animecrzygrl99. New student Lanala is not only a weapon and a meister combined, but is also Sid the Zombie and Naigus's daughter. Her last name is Naigus, since I don't really know Sid's last name. Her description will come later on. She is also an infatuation of Death the Kid. Read and review, but please don't hate!**_

* * *

Lanala Naigus was standing outside of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA, in Death City, Nevada.

She didn't know much about the school. The only think she basically knew is that her mother and father were weapon/meister at the academy.

Lanala is a weapon and a meister combined, so she thought that she would go into the new school and maybe make some new friends.

Lanala's hair is long like Tsubaki's, comes down to her hips, and is white instead of black.

She has bright silvery blue eyes.

She had bandages from her neck extending to her arms and fingers and stops just above her hip.

Brown skin like Naigus, who as mentioned before was her mother.

She wears long black jeans, and a sky blue tank top that stops just above her stomach.

She wears black pointed toe boots that not only changed colors with her emotions, but gained spikes when she was mad or threatened.

She is the same type of weapon as her mother.

* * *

Lanala was walking up the many steps of the DWMA when a white-haired boy with red eyes and shark teeth, and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes walked up to her.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new student...um..." Maka started, tilting her head softly.

"Her name's Lanala, Maka." Her weapon partner said softly.

_Oh, so this must be Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans. _Lanala thought with a small smile.

"Oh! Listen...we have a basketball game after school...and since you're new...we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to meet our friends." Maka said, a warm smile on her face.

"Well...I don't really know how to play.." Lanala started, coughing awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. Maka doesn't know how to, either." Soul said, smirking at her.

"I do so!" Maka exclaimed.

"Well...I guess I could...even though I don't know your friends..." Lanala said nervously.

"Don't worry...all of our friends are going to be going to basketball, anyway...and I'm sure they'll love you." Maka said, a soft smile on her face.

"Alright...only if your sure, Maka." Lanala said softly, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"We're both positive...Blackstar will be annoying and so will Patty...but everyone else should be fine." Soul said, crossing his arms over his shoulders.

"Oh, and Kid...he's the son of Lord Death, who founded the school, he has twin pistols, who Patty is his one, so...he also has OCD...attacks a lot." Maka explained, her voice going on a constant loop and rambling.

"Wait...he attacks a lot?" Lanala asked, fright behind her deep silvery blue eyes.

"No no no! He has OCD...Obsessive Compulsive Disorder...attacks...everything has to be symmetrical." Maka said, holding her hands up in defeat.

"Oh...alright...thankfully...I'm used to that. My old neighbor's daughter had OCD...so I'm used to it basically." Lanala said softly with a small smile.

* * *

"Oh...well...that should be...well, better...but...he gets kind of crazy when he goes through it, if you know what I mean." Soul said, chuckling softly.

"Well...I was an honor student in Nursing at my old school...I think I can survive...besides...I'm in basically all Advanced Placement classes here as well." Lanala said softly with a smile.

"Good...you know...I think you'd look cute with glasses." Maka said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Really? You think so, Maka?" Lanala said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm positive." Maka said, laughing softly.

"By the way, you said that Kid has two weapons...you didn't mention the other ones name." Lanala said, a different glint in her eyes.

"Oh...the other one is Liz...Patty's older sister." Soul said, shrugging his shoulders. (He was getting bored with all of the questions).

"Ok...I just wanted to be sure." Lanala said, nervously rearranging her bangs (which were symmetrical) so they covered her silvery-blue eyes.

Since they were covering her eyes, Lanala didn't know what she was doing and slammed into something...or some_one._

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Lanala spout out quickly.

"Its completely alright. I have a feeling you are the new student that I've heard about so much." A voice said.

"Yes, Kid, this is Lanala..." Maka started, only to be cut off by Kid.

"Ah, yes. Lanala Naigus. Daughter of Sid and Naigus." Kid said, putting out his hand.

Lanala shook it firmly, a shocked look on her face.

"H-How did you know that?" Lanala asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Well, I'm the son of Lord Death...I would know. And besides, your mother has been my baby sitter for years. Besides, I was one of the only people who knew about you in the first place...even though it was awhile ago and I realize that you're sixteen...just like all of us." Kid said, chuckling softly.

"Well...I've got to say that I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, since you are the son of Lord Death...with OCD and two weapon partners...and since my father was one of the best meisters at this academy...it shouldn't surprise me that you know so much." Lanala said breezily, a hand on her hip.

"Oh, really...well...if you're not surprised, then why did you look so surprised earlier?" Kid questioned, a hand on his own hip, mirroring her.

"Its a new technique I came up with awhile back. If I make it seem as if I'm surprised at first...I let people's guard down when really...I'm not surprised at all." Lanala said, her head raised.

"Is that so? And how long ago, may I ask, did you form this...how you say...technique?" Kid asked, an easy smile spreading over his face.

"When I was...about six...maybe seven." Lanala said offhandedly, a smirk rising onto her features.

* * *

Lanala spun around, walking briskly away from Kid, with Soul and Maka following her lead.

While they all were leaving, Kid's eyes were trained on Lanala, and thought: _Who really is this girl and what exactly have I gotten myself into? I mean, she's Naigus and Sid's daughter for crying out loud! Surely she has enough problems and wouldn't want to date me...would she?__  
_


End file.
